


Lovers

by LucyLegacies



Series: Hizzie Ship Month [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: #hizziemonth, F/F, Something Fuffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLegacies/pseuds/LucyLegacies
Summary: My summary is actually a prompt challenge someone gave me so here it is:PROMPT/SETTING/ACTION/WORD COUNTFake Dating/ in a haunted house/ screaming at each other/ with 4635 words
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Hizzie Ship Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885939
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, guys, here one cute hizzie fic to warm your day. I really hope you like it.  
> It's not like I have A LOT of other fics to finish so why not write a oneshot for hizzie month? hahaha  
> I'm planning on writing and/or finished the ones I already posted and also some of the lots of fics in my drafts.

Hope walked down the hallway as people started whispering. She knew it was about her; people whispering about her wasn’t exactly news. What was new, though, was people whispering the words Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman and _lovers_ in the same sentence. Hope stopped and looked at them. Before they become friends, the words Hope and Lizzie were almost always accompanied by _insulted_ and _hate._ She shook her head and ignored the whispers; it probably had a good explanation. She was passing in front of the twins' dorm when Lizzie walked out of it with a weird face. A calculating face, Hope realized a second later. Hope knew Lizzie was going to do something crazy as soon as she saw the other girl's face change right in front of Hope to a big smile. She came to Hope and took her hand.

“Hope, I’m going to do something crazy. Go along with it.” She whispered sweetly. _Too sweetly. There it was,_ thought Hope grunting.

“What?” She asked watching Lizzie take a deep breath. Now, see, when Lizzie said she was about to do something crazy, a few things came to Hope's mind. One: Lizzie was about to finally admit that she was a nerd to everyone; two: Lizzie would fly across the school on a broomstick and declare that the Quidditch Tournament would start today; three: Lizzie decided to start a war on humans. What she did next, though, was even more surprising than all the prospects that Hope's mind conjured. She kissed Hope. _On the mouth. In front of everyone that was walking by._

"I missed you, babe." Lizzie said loudly enough for every single shocked face in the hallway hear when she broke the kiss and smiled at Hope. Hope didn’t do anything besides stare at her stunned. Lizzie took her hand and pulled her inside her dorm.

“What the hell was that, Lizzie?” Hope asked when the surprised faded a little and she finally was able to find her voice. Lizzie was blushing so hard that Hope thought that maybe it had been Hope that had done something crazy and not Lizzie. Fortunately, the tingle on Hope’s lips told her exactly what had happened.

“You probably heard the whispers.” Lizzie said with a face and Hope nodded narrowing her eyes at her.

“You started them?” Hope asked.

“Kind of.” Lizzie said and Hope’s eyes widened. When she had asked the question, she hadn’t expected Lizzie to actually be the culprit.

“Why would you-”

“It wasn’t what I meant at all.” Lizzie said throwing herself on the bed dramatically. She didn’t seem to be half as affected by the kiss as Hope’s burning cheeks showed her to be. “It’s just that people were laughing and talking shit about me at my funeral and I may have implied that I was a lover but I forgot that I was in your body so…” Lizzie trailed off. Hope felt anger first that people would do that to Lizzie. How could they not see that Lizzie wore a mask to prevent being hurt? How could they hurt her if they knew it? Even if they didn’t like her, a funeral wasn’t a place to judge someone.

“I’m sorry.” Hope said sitting on the bed next to Lizzie and Lizzie nodded. Then Hope, knowing how Lizzie hated to dwell on things, narrowed her eyes at her. “But what does that have to do with you kissing me?” She asked and Lizzie grunted pulling a pillow and pressing it on her red face.

“The rumors started and I was about to break them when I heard some people saying that you would never date me… that I’m too much. I just felt angry and I wanted to prove them wrong.” Lizzie’s muffled explanation came from under the pillow. “Don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.” Hope said taking the pillow away from Lizzie. “Just tell me with a good ten-minute notice next time you intend to kiss me so I don’t feel like a parallel-universe-monster invaded the school.” Hope said and Lizzie laughed. Hope liked the way Lizzie laughed. How couldn’t people see this Lizzie? Was it because this was _Hope’s Lizzie_? Hope didn’t want to think so much of herself as to believe that this Lizzie that smiled softly and covered her blushed face with a pillow was exclusive to Hope. But apparently it was. Hope felt some pride at it; as if this Lizzie were for her eyes only. Then she had an idea. “I actually think this is a good thing.” She said and Lizzie frowned surprised.

“What?”

“You _kissing_ me. You know I broke up with Landon when we both woke up after the whole merge and subconscious thing.” Hope continued and Lizzie nodded. Hope had come to talk to Lizzie after breaking up with Landon. She loved Landon but she wasn’t in love with him anymore. Lizzie had spent the night in Hope’s bedroom watching movies because Lizzie was also in a weird place with Josie so she liked to find any excuse for Josie to stop fussing around her with a guilty look like she had been since she had killed her. “Well, Landon keeps kind of wanting to be my friend and I really want to, but he just tries too much. If he thinks that I’m in a relationship…”

“He’ll stop being the annoying ass he is.” Lizzie said lacking the niceness Hope was trying to convey with her explanation. Hope nodded anyway because Lizzie was right.

“What do you say?” Hope asked and for some reason she felt herself holding her breath waiting for Lizzie’s response.

“Yes. It will also get Josie to stop wanting to be around me 24/7.” Lizzie said with delighted eyes. “I love Jo but she’s just going back to our old cycle. Actually, she’s reinventing the old cycle by adding _watching me sleep_ to it.” Lizzie said shaking her head in misery. “It’s creepy as hell to wake up to go pee and realize she’s been staring at your sleeping figure.”

“You can stay in my bedroom some nights.” Hope said laughing at Lizzie’s dramatic sigh. “Now that I managed to get Alyssa out of there, I have it all for myself again.” Hope offered and Lizzie smiled satisfied.

“That seems like a deal.” Lizzie said proud with herself. “We both get something out of it. What could go wrong?”

* * *

You see, when stupid people call out to the Universe _“What could go wrong?”,_ the fucking Universe listens and decides to show a million ways things could _and would_ go wrong. The first way the Universe decided to show Lizzie was by not only making them the whole school’s hot topic but also by making their families start to talk about it.

Lizzie was laying on Hope’s bed relaxed and reading a book as the other girl was painting something on her canvas when they heard a knock on the door. Since Hope was closer to it, she went to open it. Lizzie thought that it was probably Landon or Rafael inviting Hope to hang out like they usually did so she didn’t even look at the door. Her eyes were snapped at it, though, when she heard her mother’s voice.

“Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman.” Her mother said and Lizzie jumped out of Hope’s bed as if she had been doing the most sexual activities on it. Her mother’s tone of voice made her feel like she was. “Why did I have to hear it from your father of all people that you and Hope are dating?” She asked and Lizzie looked at Hope that only shrugged for Lizzie to deal with it. _Great fake girlfriend she was,_ Lizzie thought mentally rolling her eyes for the thought. She looked at her mother.

“It’s new. And we were-” She started and stopped because although they knew that eventually Lizzie’s family would get to know about it, they hadn’t expected Lizzie’s mom to fly all the way from Europe demanding to know their love story.

“We were just keeping it to ourselves for a little bit.” Hope helped her and Lizzie gave her a thankful look. Caroline nodded.

“I get it, sweetie.” Caroline hugged her tightly. “I’m glad you had Hope by your side throughout all these terrible things that happened.” She said and then looked grateful at Hope. “I’m also glad that after all these years, you finally became friends. I always knew you would. I was just talking to Rebekah and she’s elated that you two finally got together. Apparently, there was a bet placed upon the subject.” Her mom smirking said and Lizzie watched worriedly as Hope’s face lost all color.

“You talked to Rebekah.” Hope repeated and Caroline tilted her head amused.

“Well, I didn’t know it was supposed to be a secret since the only way Alaric could ever get to know about something was if the whole school was talking about it.” Caroline said and Lizzie almost laughed at her mother’s assessment of her father’s attentiveness to his daughters. “Anyway, she’ll probably call you to ask for how it happened just like I want to know everything. Let’s grab lunch together tomorrow, okay?” Her mother asked and didn’t even give them time to agree or disagree. “Now I’ll let you two got back to whatever you were doing…” She said smirking and Lizzie looked away blushed because her mother was the worst. “… and I’ll see you tomorrow.” She left the bedroom. Hope looked like she was going to puke.

“Don’t look like that. She could be worse.” Lizzie said and Hope looked at her unbelieving. Then she smirked in the way she knew she was about to make Hope laugh. “She could be a mud pit trying to swallow you. You should be happy, really.” And Hope laughed. Lizzie almost closed her eyes to feel that laugh reverberate through her body.

“You’re terrible, Lizzie.” Hope said in that way that told Lizzie that Hope didn’t find her terrible at all. She sat on the bed next to Lizzie and they decided to watch a movie then. Lizzie was enjoying having a girlfriend. _A fake girlfriend_ ; she had to frequently keep reminding herself. They hadn’t changed a bit of how they were; they still bickered like they always did but also easily laughed together as they had been doing ever since they became friends. The only difference was their status and they enjoyed the freedom it was giving them. Lizzie hadn’t felt this happy in so much time that she was actually scared of something about to break it like it always seemed to happen.

They didn’t have to lie about how it had happened. They only said that once things had become clear about the reason they were fighting all these years, their feelings had grown for all the lost opportunities. Lizzie knew Josie wanted to ask something but she didn’t. Lizzie thought about talking to her sister and asking her what she wanted to know but she wouldn’t do that. If Josie was curious about something, she could use her mouth and ask. Lizzie actually wanted her to ask; to talk to Lizzie like they did before. She wanted to lay on bed with Josie and tell her how weird she felt next to Hope. How calm Hope made her and how she always seemed to know how Lizzie was feeling without her having to say it.

The Universe always had ways to show them how it could go wrong.

* * *

They were going to celebrate their one month birthday when, expectedly, a monster popped to destroy their plans. Not that Hope should be this disappointed at canceling her plans since they weren’t really dating. It’s just that Hope had never been to an amusement park before and dating someone seemed like a good excuse to finally visit one. This one month she had been with Lizzie had been the happiest time she had. The monsters had stopped coming at an frightening rate, she had been having fun laughing at people’s stunned face every time Lizzie decided to indulge them by saying something romantic to Hope or every once in a while giving her a peck on the lips. It was so nice that Hope had been ignoring this odd crushing feeling building up inside her heart.

It was like she needed something that was just at hands’ distance but she couldn’t grasp it. Yes, she was having fun and, yes, Lizzie was an amazing girlfriend but that was just it: she wasn’t Hope’s girlfriend. Not really. It was all a play and as days passed, Hope started to feel really uneasy. She didn’t want to just kiss Lizzie in front of people; she wanted to hold her and kiss her until their legs were weak. But she couldn’t do that because Hope wasn’t naïve enough to believe that it would be just like in movies and Lizzie would also be in love with her and they would live happily ever after. Hope wanted to kick herself for just thinking the words _happily ever after._

So really, Hope shouldn’t be so disappointed that Alaric called them to his office first thing in the morning of the day they would be celebrating their first month together. “I’m glad you joined us, girls.” Alaric said when both Hope and Lizzie entered the office. Hope noticed that he was embarrassed that he had gone to Hope’s bedroom and knocked on the door to wake her up and when she had opened her door, he had seen his daughter sleeping on Hope’s bed. What followed was the most uncomfortable minute Hope had ever had to go through. And he just had asked her to wake Lizzie up and join him to talk about the new monster. “A new monster just appeared." He informed them. Hope looked at the sleepy faces of the other students. Josie was glancing at Lizzie in the way Hope started see as _checking-for-pulse_ way. It was just Josie looking Lizzie up and down trying to see if she was okay; alive. Hope had tried to help them a little but Josie wasn’t helping with her quiet wonderings and worried face. MG was comfortable as if he hadn’t been woken up at all and this was the only place he wanted to be in the whole world. Landon was sporting his _perpetual confused_ face as Lizzie would say. She smiled when she looked at Lizzie’s annoyed face and realized she was probably thinking the same. As usual, Lizzie was beautiful. She was always beautiful. 

“There has been some ghost sightings in an abandoned house.” Alaric explained and Lizzie snorted. Hope laughed before she even said what she was going to say.

“Isn’t _ghost sighing_ an abandoned house prerogative?” Lizzie asked making MG laugh and Josie smile. Hope shook her head at her girl- at Lizzie. She always managed to cut a joke at everything. Hope couldn’t imagine the reason she had find it annoying in the past.

“Yes, and I would agree if it wasn’t for our monster tracker blinking non-stop in the location of the house.” He said showing them the map they had spelled to warn when a new monster was causing havoc. It had been Lizzie’s idea and Hope had created the spell for it. There was another good thing about their relationship: they had been more productive.

“So we just go there and do what? Kill the ghosts?” Hope asked and Alaric nodded.

“Most likely siphon them but if it’s another monster altogether, you kill it. The people that had been talking about it didn’t say that the place was dangerous at all; just that uncommon things were happening so I want you to go check it. I won’t be able to join you since some parents scheduled a meeting with me to discuss some school-related subjects.” Probably the fact that their kids weren’t safe and that the school had to be evacuated more times than a firefighter station had drills.

So off they went. Dorian drove them hours and hours until they finally arrived at the house at night. _Of course it would be night_ , Lizzie had said rolling her eyes. As soon as they entered the house, Hope felt the magic in the air. It was old and not exactly evil. They split up in pairs. Josie and Landon went one side, MG and Dorian went the other. Hope and Lizzie went upstairs. Hope jumped when she heard a scratching noise behind her and Lizzie laughed saying that scratch was such a _ghost cliché_. They looked in all rooms but nothing seemed odd besides the magic in the air and the haunted house clichés all over the place. When they had exhausted themselves searching all rooms, they reunited again in the living room of the house.

“Nothing.” Lizzie started to say as she swiped her hand in a spell the cleaned the couch for her to sit. “Besides some _pretty basic hauntings_ here and there.”

“I don’t even know why we’re here if it’s just this.” Dorian agreed. Hope looked at Landon that started to talk.

“Can’t you just siphon the magic of the house and we go back to the school?” Landon asked.

“It’s a huge house, McNugget, I would be overwhelmed with magic doing it alone.” Lizzie explained rolling her eyes and everyone glanced at Josie. She still didn’t have her powers back after she had put them in the coin. “If I knew the source, I could just siphon there and call it a day.”

“How are we going to find it?” MG asked at the same time that music started to play. They looked around trying to spot from where it was coming from but in Hope’s opinion, the music was in the air just like magic was.

“Do you wanna dance?” Lizzie asked out of nowhere. Hope opened her mouth to say no, she didn’t want to dance; they shouldn’t dance because they were there to solve a monster problem and not have fun, but her speech died out for some reason and she took Lizzie’s hands excitedly. As they went to the _ballroom_ _-_ _was there a ballroom before?_ _-_ Hope distractedly noticed that there were other people there dancing too. Hope started to dance and as she watched the _other couples dancing around them,_ she laughed happily at here and Lizzie trying to mimic the way they were dancing. Hope kissed Lizzie then, her lips pressing against Lizzie’s and giving Hope a peak of how her life should have been instead of just hunting down monsters for a living. She spun Lizzie around and kissed her between songs and they laughed until the song changed and Hope started to feel that overwhelming crushing to her heart. Apparently Lizzie was feeling the same because she frowned and then looked Hope in the eyes.

“We should stop lying to everyone.” She said and Hope grimaced. She didn’t stop dancing but she noticed that Lizzie was getting sadder by the second. “We aren’t really dating. We’re just hurting the people we love.” She finished and Hope shook her head.

“No, we’re not.” Hope said.

“Yes, we are. And we’re hurting ourselves in the process. Well, at least I’m hurting myself not that it’s news.” Lizzie said shaking her head. “I hate that you make me feel the happiest person in the world.” Lizzie shouted angry and Hope’s frown deepened.

“Why would you hate that?” Hope asked.

“Because you’re not really my girlfriend. You’re not allowed to make me feel this stupid giggling way.” Lizzie exclaimed and Hope expected her to stomp like she used to do when she was a child.

“Well, Lizzie, you’re not so innocent yourself.” Hope said stopping their forgotten dance and pointing a finger at Lizzie’s chest. “How dare you write me notes?” Hope asked furious.

“The notes were just for the other students to buy our romantic thing!” Lizzie answered confused.

“Yes, but did you have to actually write cute things on it? No! Did you need to dot the _is_ with little hearts? Hell no.” Hope screamed back at her. She was partially aware of Josie and the others watching them stunned but for some reason she didn’t care. She was also strangely aware of a good dozen set of eyes that she couldn’t quite place from whom also watching their fight excitedly.

“Okay, but can we talk about your plans for our one month anniversary?” Lizzie said and Hope felt herself blushing. “Did you need to be so disgustingly romantic? I’ve accidentally read your plans for today when I was in your room and why would you plan a romantic amusement park trip? You even wrote _show off by earning a stuffed animal in one of the games_.” Lizzie mimicked how Hope sounded in a way very _not-Hope_.

“Girls.” Hope heard Josie calling.

“And the way you always brings me food? It’s so annoying.” Lizzie continued and Hope gasped.

“Oh, is it? I also find it very annoying your smell all over my bedsheets. I keep trying to sleep and there’s you in the book you forgot in my room, or in some of your damned notes or in the lavender smell you left.” Hope screamed and then she noticed that both her and Lizzie were panting. “Damn you for looking so beautiful.” Hope said grunting. And Lizzie opened her arms sarcastically.

“Well, I say the same.” Lizzie shouted.

“Are they really fighting over the things they _like_ about each other?” Landon asked.

“Shut up, Landon.” Hope and Lizzie said at the same time.

“If any of you is interested in knowing, I found the source of the magic.” Josie said sighing after Hope and Lizzie crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

“Where?” Hope asked.

“It’s a poltergeist.” Josie explained. “It’s said to cause and feed off strong emotions and there were you just spilling the tea for the poltergeist to drink.” Josie said annoyed. “By the way, I knew you two weren’t dating.”

“How?” Lizzie asked.

“Every time you kissed Hope, I felt your rush of emotions through the twin bond and it always ended in disappointment; like you wanted to do more than what you were getting.” Josie said walking to them and Hope noticed that Lizzie blushed.

“Anyway, are you going to tell us where is the source?” Lizzie deflected and Hope grinned. Lizzie rolled her eyes when she noticed it.

“Whatever the strong emotion is. In this case, here in the living room.” Josie said and Hope frowned.

“But this is a ballroom.” Hope said then looking around and noticing that they hadn’t left the living room. Then she remembered sets of eyes watching them and realized it was the same sets of eyes from the paintings on the walls.

“Yeah, now imagine my surprise when the two of you started to dance out of nowhere without music.” Josie said.

“Awkward.” Lizzie said looking around suspiciously. As if answering her, a painting fell from one of the walls startling them. “So what do we do?”

“I’m not a specialist.” Josie said and looked at Dorian, Landon and MG. They looked like specialists in ghost hunting.

“I’ve see the poltergeist movie and it was way scarier than this.” He said and, as if to prove him wrong, a candlelight was thrown at him. “Sorry.” He said.

“I think we should ask it to leave.” Dorian said.

“Oh, hey, ghost. It was a pleasure to meet to but it’s time to leave. Bye, bye.” Lizzie said ironically. I don’t think it worked.” Lizzie said pointing at the levitating chair.

“I’m not an authority on the subject.” Dorian apologized.

“I actually have an idea.” Lizzie said after some time.

“What?” Hope asked.

“Well, with all this new development in the world and the discovery of so many species of supernatural, dad will have to include the study of it in the curriculum. I suggest we take Casper here with us. We can bottle it and use it to teach kids in the future.” Lizzie said and Dorian gasped in horror.

“Take it back with us to the school?”

“Yes. At least it will get away from humans prying eyes.” Lizzie said and it was ridiculous; this whole trip was, but well, what was the harm of it? The could bottle this ghost and put it away with the lots of cursed and magical objects Alaric had hidden in his secret room.

“I agree with her.” Hope said and Josie and the other also agreed.

It had been easy to get the ghost inside a little jewelry box they had found in the house. After casting a seal spell, they were all safe to go. On the way back home, Hope and Lizzie sat together on the back of the van.

“To be honest, I liked your idea of date.” Lizzie said casually after a few hours on the road back home. Hope bit her lip.

“And I love the lavender smell you leave on my pillows.” Hope admitted and she felt more than saw Lizzie smiling.

“Most of the times I wrote you the notes, I was meaning to make you smile because I love the way your eyes shine when you smile.” Lizzie whispered and Hope blushed.

“And I loved your notes. I kept every single one of them.” Hope whispered back shifting on the seat to face Lizzie. Lizzie did the same and they stared at each other.

“I love the way you make me feel.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded.

“And I like even more the way _you_ make me feel.” Hope said and Lizzie smirked rolling her eyes.

“Is this a competition?” Lizzie asked and Hope got closer to her.

“With you, when it isn’t? I don’t even care if it is one where we compete on who can make the better compliments.” Hope said and Lizzie laughed.

“I like this competition.” Lizzie said, the tip of her nose touching Hope’s. “I love the way you bite your lip when you’re nervous.” Lizzie said.

“I love the way you’re hopeless in the kitchen.” Hope said and Lizzie gasped feigning indignation.

“I though we were exchanging compliments.” Lizzie said and then rolled her eyes.

“It’s a compliment because it allows me to cook you something nice to make you happy.” Hope said laughing and Lizzie laughed too.

“Do you want to be my real girlfriend?” Lizzie asked after a couple of seconds and Hope inhaled deeply not really believing her luck.

“Yes, I want.” Hope said holding Lizzie’s face and kissing her. It was the best kiss Hope had ever had. It was finally a real kiss of two people that weren’t pretending anymore. Hope didn’t know how long it lasted. They broke the kiss with the sounds of their friends.

“Thank god you kissed already.” Josie said like she was going to vomit. She probably was judging by her strained voice and the way she had vomited in all the trips Hope had gone with her. “Try being a car-sick person _and_ add feeling your _sister’s fluttering stomach_ on top of it.”

“Try being a vampire and having to hear their whispered love confessions at the sound of their accelerated hearts.” MG completed making Hope even more blushed than before.

“Shut up.” Lizzie said laughing and resting back on her seat. Hope kissed her again before also sitting back and facing her. “I would still like to go on that date.” Lizzie said and Hope smiled.

“Even if you have to watch me showing off in the game booths?” Hope asked.

“Especially if I have to watch you showing off in the game booths.” Lizzie said kissing Hope again.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT  
> Don't forget to leave kuds and COMMENTS. I love comments so much that I believe my whole serotonin production system in my body is directly conditionated by the sound that my phone makes when I get an email and I cross my fingers for it to be a comment.  
> (If I'm like this here just imagine how am i like in real life)  
> SO DO A GOOD ACTION TODAY AND HELP A FRIEND OUT WITH THEIR LEVELS OF SEROTONIN. LEAVE A COMMENT


End file.
